


A Force to be Reckoned With

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I love this show, Implied Character Death, One Shot, To bits, and i love the avatar state, i think, ok listen, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Another way the episode "The Blue Spirit" could have gone.





	A Force to be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching ATLA again since I got the full series on blu-ray, and I was tempted to write a time of Aang going in the Avatar State. So, i came up with this. do with it as you will, cause i had no idea how to write from the Avatar State's perspective.

There was a moment of silence as both the Blue Spirit and the Avatar fell back to the ground, still behind the walls, still trapped. Aang hits the ground with an “oof”, the Spirit silent as ever. It's in this second that the Fire Nation soldiers crowd around the two, their weapons held low and the ones able to bend gathering flames in the palms of their hands. 

Aang pushes himself up with his arms, looking warily at the soldiers now surrounding him and his current ally. The Blue Spirit is still on the ground as well, probably trying to gather himself. Aang grits his teeth as Zhao laughs above, clearly amused by their failed escape attempt. 

“Did you really think you'd actually be able to escape, Avatar?” Zhao demands from a top his balcony. Aang’s skin crawls, hating how the Admiral looks down on him. Literally and metaphorically now. He's really getting tired of these taunts. “You did have a good run though, I will admit. But there is no escaping me.” The last few words are ground out, and once again Aang is hit with how much of a prize he is for the whole of the Fire Nation. It makes his stomach do a flip. 

“Restrain them. And make sure the Avatar can hardly even move. We won't have this happening again,” Zhao orders, and Aang’s heart stops as the soldiers move closer to them. He glances back at the Blue Spirit, biting his lip when he sees that he is still down. If he wa captured again, there would really be no one coming to rescue him. And not only that, but Sokka and Katara still needed him. And now even this Blue Spirit would be captured trying to help him. And the world was depending on him. 

Aang screws his eyes shut tight, the weight of these horrible responsibilities once more dropping on his shoulders. He really hates being the Avatar sometimes. 

But he knows he can't get caught again. 

He draws in a deep breath, filling his lungs before sending it out as a strong gust of wind, knocking the surrounding soldiers from their feet. He jumps to his own, grabbing the back of the Blue Spirit’s collar. He gathers more air around him, feeling it swirling beneath his fingers and slipping beneath his feet as he prepares for the large jump over the wall between him and freedom. 

But just as he's jumping, using the wind and air he's gathered as a propulsion, a ball of red hot flames knocks him to the side. He hits the ground once more, skidding across the ground and losing his grasp on the Blue Spirit. He nearly bites down on his tongue as he slammed into the wall, the air getting knocked from his lungs. 

“Looks like I have to do everything myself.” It was Zhao, somehow standing right above Aang. Aang pants as he pushes back to his feet, his shoulder burning from where the ball of fire had hit him. He glares at the taller man, grasping at his wound, mustering all of the defiance and anger he could. Zhao has more fire in the palms of his hands, a dark smirk on his face. “Now, Avatar,” Aang’s eyes narrow at the way the Admiral speaks. As if Aang was nothing more than an idiot child, “Stop resisting and give in, and you won't have to get hurt.” 

“As if I'd give up to the likes of you,” Aang hissed, taking a step back until he was pressed to the wall. His eyes drift to the Blue Spirit, swallowing when he sees him still unconscious. He was running out of options here. 

“Brave words for a child,” Zhao said mockingly. Aang grits his teeth once more, preparing himself for an attack. “But they won't do you any good.”

And then Zhao is attacking once more, flinging fire and flames at a fast pace. Aang does his best to block the attacks, but he's tired, off balance, and not on his a game. He stumbles, growing more and more exhausted with each attack from the fire bender. Zhao can see his weakness and continues to come down on him, strengthening his attacks until Aang is nearly pressed into the ground, flames dancing around him. 

Aang continues to pant, panic beginning to fill him as the Admiral gets closer and closer. Zhao says something- probably taunting him again- but Aang can't understand him and his heart is beating too quickly in his chest. Adrenaline begins to rush through his veins and he's terrified he's going to be captured again he's going to leave Katara and Sokka he's going to fail the world- 

But then a glow fills the night air around them, and Aang can feel the world come into hyper focus. He can feel the souls of every past Avatar crowding his mind, clearing everything and calming him, straightening him. He gains his footing, and knocks the next oncoming fireball from the air with the flick of his hand. Zhao pauses, eyes wide. He probably hadn't been expecting fire bending from the Avatar just yet. 

Aang’s feet lift from the ground as air gathers beneath him in a mini funnel, taking him high above the Admiral who continued to gawk. But then Zhao shakes himself from his trance, trying to attack once more. 

It's futile, though. Aang simply breaks every attack thrown at him, from Zhao or any other of the soldiers who had regained consciousness. He hovers above them, a force to be reckoned with, flames getting pulled into the roaring torrent of the funnel until it glows like his eyes and tattoos, illuminating the fort he had been imprisoned in. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the Avatar spots movement. He turns his gaze to the Blue Spirit just as he stands, clearly taken back by the sight before him. Soldiers notice the Spirit as well, as they begin to attack Aang’s rescuer, but the Avatar does not seem to like this, as he sends a wall of fire between the Spirit and the soldiers, before raising the ground the Spirit stands on to the top of the wall. 

And then the Avatar looks back to Zhao still uselessly attacking. He then crashes to the ground in front of the Admiral, causing the ground to shake and break, making craters and cracks across all but the tower the Blue Spirit stands on. He then forces the air around him into a strong gust of wind, sending the Admiral flying through the air before he disappears. 

That's when the soldiers disperse, only now realizing the danger they're in as the child turned god raises from the ground once more. He sends waves of rock and air outwards, bashing the wall and breaking it apart. Each wall tumbled to rubble heaps until they're nothing but boulders and rock. 

Once the soldiers have disappeared fully, the Avatar slowly lowers to the ground once more. He glances around one last time to asses his damage before his feet touch the ground, the glow fades from his eyes and tattoos, leaving Aang to fall, limp, once more. 

And among the rubble of the Avatar's destruction, only the Blue Spirit remains, looking to the unconscious Avatar. He quickly makes his way to Aang, pulling one of the arms around his shoulders, mindful of the destruction this seeming child had just caused. 

The Avatar truly is a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think i guess lol


End file.
